Our Routine
by Hermione Hawthorne
Summary: They were over. For real. No more circulations and no more ambiguity. They both knew that. They both accepted that. And then they met again. Both seemed to have a lot more to say. Neither could bring themselves to speak a word. What will happen next? Just a simple Aleheather one-shot ficlet.


At her 21st birthday party, socialite Heather was mingling around when she saw her only best friend Lindsay joined the celebration. She was excited to catch up with her.

And then she found her escort, who was a not-so-exciting existence.

 _Make sure not to allow a plus-one if you don't want to see your womanizer-ex at you party._

Heather mentally cursed whoever came in her mind a million times.

She knew Lindsay has had a new boyfriend—paparazzi have made it their top mission to find his identity and the guesses are all over the infamous . She knew Lindsay wouldn't have dated Alejandro to embarrass her but her friend could have been more considerate.

She checked her dress—one strapless high-low blue ombré cocktail dress, matching the party theme, "Sky, Land, Ocean." _Of course_ , Heather looked flawless in any outfit but Lindsay was most certainly the diva of the Upper East Side. Her perfect silky hair and innocent dolly eyes had won over men after men by storm. Heather was not a jealous ex, nor a terrible friend—but who wouldn't want to look the best at _their own_ birthday party with all the media icon attending? 

"Hey, Linds. And, oh, _Al_. You guys are coming together?" Heather said in a sweet voice. "You should have warned me! What a friend!"

"Happy birthday, Heather. Alejandro is my boss, now, and he said—" Lindsay tried to explain but was cut off.

"I said it's my honor to come to a big party with the most beautiful girl in the town." Alejandro said. "Heather, don't frown. In my eye, you look gorgeous, too."

"That's nice of you. Have fun, you two." Heather was trying to escape the awkwardness. She regretted not returning Justin's calls. He wasn't her best choice of love interest but that hot male model was for sure a good candidate for a proof that she had been doing better without Alejandro. "Excuse me."

"Wait, Heather. I haven't showed you the present." Lindsay reached out to stop Heather, "I am sure you will like it."

"Oh, you can place it on the deception desk with all the other gifts. I am a little bit busy with the guests. You know, there are so many celebrities and super stars, like, well, TYLER, over there! Linds, did you know he's coming?" Heather was astounded to see Lindsay's long-term now-ex-boyfriend.

"Well—" Lindsay didn't really know how to reply. 

"Hey, Lindsay babe!" Tyler, on the other hand, was over the moon seeing his sweetheart.

 _More like his heartthrob._

"Tyler, I've told you to stay away from Lindsay." Alejandro snapped, "Didn't you know she's on the rise in her career? A guy like you isn't good news."

"Oh, Tyler, I am sorry but Alejandro is my boss and—" Lindsay tried to comfort the frustrating jock.

"Wait, so this is all a scheme? Linds, how can you dump someone you claimed you loved so much and was so nice to you for this **_Al-_** _sshole_?" Heather harshly bashed out, "I thought you meant it when you said you were soul mates and true love!"

"Slow down, Heather, there are some reasons." Alejandro quickly shut Heather up, "They are still together! Tyler is Lindsay's secret lover, while I am just here to watch out for them. You know modeling industry."

"What?" Heather's face was written all over with shock and anger, "Linds, why didn't you tell me?"

"She tried. Now give this couple some space, dear Heather. We can have some further talk." Alejandro had Tyler grab Lindsay away and turned around to Heather's rage. 

"Explain. Now how about Lindsay's career? Boss?" Heather demanded.

"I was planning to have the journalists finding out tonight. And don't you think they are an adorable couple? That would definitely boost Lindsay's image." Alejandro answered.

"Wow, Mr. Manipulative. Nice job. Seeing how cute and lovingly they are, did you really think the people would believe you've had Lindsay's heart in the first place?" Heather teased, surprisingly finding cheers in her tone.

"I only intended to have one person thinking that way. She did but not for the reason I expected. Apparently, she's just a caring friend. Now, may I leave? I have early meetings tomorrow. I can count on you to take care of Lindsay, right?"

"Wait," Heather stopped him right away, unknowing what to say, though. She gazed at the floor, hoping some waiters would come with champagnes or snacks. At least, by then, their mouths would be occupied. 

"This song does bring back some memory." Alejandro casually slipped. He thought that was what Heather meant to show him.

"Right," That was _Love the Way You Lie_ , ironically always suited every interaction between them, "May I have this dance?"

"Sure, my lady." Alejandro gently took Heather's hand. "This is your favorite, right?" 

The magical dance was over. None of them knew what to do next. Neither wanted to pull away even though they didn't have much to say and to do at the moment. They just stood there, sometimes looking at each other's eye with a thousand words to express, sometimes nervously avoiding the eye contact and ending up in angst.

"Thanks for this beautiful birthday gift." Heather ended the silence tenderly, "Now you are excused. I will make sure Lindsay goes home soberly."

"No," Alejandro whispered and stopped for a few seconds, "Now here is my favorite song."

And then they danced to another tune passionately.


End file.
